


Кварцевый мир

by Bronze_soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Кварц - очень прочный минерал, он стойко переносит удары и царапины.Тебе не кажется, что это место на самом деле такое прозрачное и прекрасное, но искажённое ими?





	Кварцевый мир

Я огляделась: повсюду были блики восходящего солнца. Они переливались на воде. Дул прохладный ветер. Вершины гор, блестящие вдалеке, были похожи на зубчики короны, которую надело озеро.  
Я села на пирс, свесив ноги вниз. Кончики пальцев защекотали волны. Поёжившись от ледяной воды, я легла, заложив руки за голову.  


_Красота._

Заскрипели доски, кто-то подошёл и сел рядом.  
— Что ты здесь лежишь посреди ночи?  
Не открывая глаз, я усмехнулась:  
— Но сейчас рассвет, — я сонно потянулась, — Это ты сегодня рановато проснулась.  
— Рассвет, значит… — пробормотала она.  
Я удивлённо открыла глаза и села. На небе простиралось бесконечное количество звёзд. Залюбовавшись волшебным зрелищем, я затаила дыхание. Опомнившись, я повернулась к ней.  
— Погоди, не могла же я проспать целый день!  
Она закусила губу и отвела взгляд.  
— Может ты уснула, потому что никто не попал сюда за это время?  
Видя моё непонимающее лицо, она грустно вздохнула.  
— Понимаешь, мы постарались забаррикадироваться, но продержались только до вечера.  
— От кого забаррикадироваться?  
Она замешкалась:  
— Ты… не помнишь?  
Я отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Возможно ты не успела понять, что происходит, — она горько усмехнулась. — Тебе так повезло!  
Она опустила взгляд на воду. Тьма сгущалась, но звёзды светили не хуже солнца.  
— Дикие животные вышли из лесов и напали на нас. На самом рассвете. Я видела, как тебя разорвали волки, — она шумно втянула воздух, сдерживая слёзы.  
Пораженная таким заявлением, я не знала, что сказать.  
Волны бесшумно наплывали на далёкий берег. Тишина липкой паутиной заполнила всё вокруг.  
Она легла на живот и поводила рукой в воде. Та не издала ни звука.  
— Значит мы умерли?  


_Не бойся принять ужасное, каким бы нереальным оно ни было._

Оглянувшись на моё лицо, искажённое нервной улыбкой, она сказала:  
— Если тебе станет спокойнее, то это была мгновенная смерть. Ты потеряла сознание, когда перед тобой выскочила стая волков.  
Она снова замолчала.  
— А меня, кажется, раздавил слон из зоопарка, — добавила она, помолчав.  
— Как из зоопарка?! Неужто все звери одичали? — я испуганно схватила её за руки, заставив сесть.  
— Похоже на то, — она пожала плечами, — Мы не успели толком разобраться.  
Звёзды белыми точками давно застыли на небе. От воды веяло грустью и отчаянием.  
— Ты сказала «мгновенная», значит другие…  
Она кивнула, не в силах смотреть в глаза. Я вздохнула, но слёз не чувствовала.  
Она поднялась и протянула мне руку.  
— Пойдём?  
— Куда?  
Она загадочно улыбнулась.  
— Например, за те горы.  
Я задумчиво ухватилась за её руку.  
— У нас, вероятно, нескончаемо много времени — неужели ты будешь сидеть здесь всю эту бесконечность?  
Вся грусть и безнадежность развелась внезапным ветром. Этот ветер поднял нас над озером и медленно понес к блестящим вершинам.  
Я услышала, как в домике на берегу скрипнула дверь. Оттуда выходили люди и разбредались через какое-то время. Я удивилась тому, как отчётливо их видела.  
Счастливо улыбнувшись я крепко обняла её и прошептала:  
— Как же я рада, что ты здесь.  
Она тоже обняла меня и ответила, улыбнувшись:  
— Да. И я скучала по тебе.  
Ветер всё также нёс нас, выбивая из глаз слезы.  
И мы летим дальше, а за горами - поле, огромное пшеничное поле, и на нём столько людей! Намного больше тех, кто выходил из домика на берегу. Она радостно глядит на меня, и обнаруживается, что все они здесь - в нескольких милях от нас, но всё же здесь.  


_Ты не можешь плакать по умершим, если они живы._

А ещё дальше - снова горы, и оттуда веет мягким холодом рассвета.  
Воздух наполняется звуками: говором людей, шорохом листьев и травы. А мы так далеко от земли, но слышим всё это, как если бы стояли рядом. Я чувствую себя растворившейся в этом пространстве, становится так легко и свободно.  


_Ты свободна от всего гнетущего._

Я уже не знаю, куда нас несёт ветер, но куда бы мы ни попали - там будет место для нас.  


_Как и от жизни._

**Author's Note:**

> Конец 2017, всем сердцем люблю эту работу.


End file.
